Willows to Ashes
by ForensicsFreak1988
Summary: A post episode for Weeping Willows. Who helps Catherine through her burn out?


Title: Willows to Ashes (I LOVE that title) by: ForensicsFreak1988

A/N: This just a little, one-chapter, post-epi, for Weeping Willows. If you haven't seen it then, a) don't read this unless you don't care about spoilers, and b) go find someone who taped it, and watch it. If not to come back and read this then just to see how amazing Marg is. Her husband isn't a bad actor either, but then, if he were, then would he really have been on CSI? I think not. Okay, definitely enough babble. I don't own anybody, but you all knew that. Hope you like it. REVIEW (pleaz)

**cwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwcwc**

Catherine Willows felt herself begin to cry. How could she have been so STUPID? She'd considered herself a pretty good judge of character. And then, she'd met Adam Novack. Desperate to get away from the mundane life that was her job, she'd gone out, alone, however wise, or, more aptly, unwise that may have been. Slightly emotional after shift, she'd taken the bait when Adam had flirted with her, saying all the right things. Somewhere between the bar and her car, he'd done a complete 180, and the next thing she knew, he was sitting across from her, on the wrong side of the interrogation table. Now, Grissom wasn't talking to her, and the sheriff would surely be telling her she was fired soon. God, she hated being a supervisor. It wasn't that she wasn't good at her job, but sometimes it was extremely hard to find the perks. With Grissom not speaking to her, she was feeling like the only person she had left in the world was Lindsey. Sure, it wasn't stated out right, but she realized that Warwick and Nick resented her position. And, well a) Sara wasn't on her shift, and b) there had always been a rift between them. The worst thing was; she wasn't even sure she had Lindsey anymore. And here in lays the real problem in Catherine's life right now. She was torn between her job, which, even if she hated it sometimes, still paid the bills, and, well, her daughter. She knew she needed both, but she couldn't fully have one without losing the other. And, if she continued on the course that she was on, she would sure as hell lose her daughter, rather than her job. That was killing her. Sitting here, in the locker room, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face, Catherine Willows knew she was headed quickly for burn out. Her mind spinning slowly out of control, she could almost feel herself falling to ashes… but before she could fall, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her small form, pulling her to a muscular chest, soothing her. Instead of pulling away, which she would have had she not known exactly who it was, she wrapped her own arms around the chest, hugging Warrick back. They sat like that, both forgetting where they were, until, after about two or three minutes, Catherine pulled away. "I'm sorry…" she murmured, embarrassed. Warrick cut her off with a shake of the head.

"Damn it Cath, don't apologize. I thought we were past that." She nodded. "Adam Novack?" he added, gently prying her to talk. She shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah, sure. I think that fits under the chapter heading 'The god-damn mess Catherine calls her life'" She wiped her eyes angrily, as she realized she was crying again.

"Hey now. Life's not that bad. You're a hotshot supervisor. You have an amazing daughter. And some how you manage to juggle it all and still keep up with the latest fashions." It wasn't until later that Warrick would realize that this had been the worst possible thing for him to say. Right now, he simply rubbed Catherine's back as she started crying again, breaking his heart with the most desperate look any one could pull off.

"That's just it 'rick. I don't have my daughter anymore. And once Atwater fires me, I won't have any of you guys. Not to mention the LVPD will be short a swing shift supervisor. Maybe you'll get the post. You'd be a great supervisor. Definitely better than me…" she trailed off, babbling.

"Catherine!" he said sternly, but not too loudly. She stopped to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, no one's firing you. You are too good of a supervisor.

"But you don't know Ecklie…"

"Yes, I know perfectly well what Ecklie is capable of, or did you forget that we work swing shift now. No one is going to fire you," he said, looking her in the eyes. "Okay?" She nodded. "Good, now we've got that straight, lets get this straight," he said, his voice still stern. Getting up, he walked over to the garbage can behind her. He pulled out a balled up piece of paper, holding it up. "Care to explain this Ms. Willows?" Catherine just shook her head miserably, beginning, once again to cry, and trying her hardest not to. "My god, Catherine, you don't honestly believe that she hates you?" Catherine covered her face, and Warrick felt himself begin to cry. This was clearly the last thing Catherine expected, because once she'd collected herself enough to look up, she stopped crying.

"Warrick, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm sitting here, watching you torture yourself, telling your self that…that Lindsey hates your guts, and… and I'm supposed to be okay with that? It's not supposed to hurt me?"

He stopped suddenly, realizing he was yelling at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"No, I'm sorry. Look 'rick, I gotta go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise," she added when he looked skeptical. "Really." But no amount of verbal insistence could contradict the fact that he had found her sobbing in her office, or that he'd found her "super Mommy" picture crumbled up in her garbage can.

"Catherine, did you forget who you were trying to convince here?" She smirked, nodding sheepishly. "Cath, what ever gave you the idea that Lindsey hates you?"

"Oh, come on 'rick. I'm a horrible mom. Don't even try to tell me I'm not."

"Okay, I won't. But you're not," he said, his tone half-stern, half-teasing. He glanced at his watch, sniggering and muttering, "Oh, well". "So, you have any plans Cath?" A look of horror crossed her face.

"Warrick please, **please,** don't tell me you just blew off a date."

"Okay, I won't"

"Warrick!"

"If it makes you fell better, it never woulda worked. She was too needy"

"WARRICK!"

"I'm serious Catherine. Honest to god. Besides, it's my choice who I blow off. And I don't think deciding weither to blow off the flavor of the week, or you, is all that hard. Okay?" She nodded. "Now, did you have plans for tonight?"

"I wish. Why?"

"I thought maybe you and I could go get a drink. Catch up a little. I just realized how much I missed having you as a friend. And I promise, no Highball."

She laughed, hugging Warrick. Before she pulled away, she kissed him. Not a real passionate kiss, though there was definitely a hint of passion underlyed in it. Just a quick thank-you. Later, in the car, driving in silence, Warrick pulled the St. Catherine's medal off of his rear-view mirror. Catherine frowned when he handed it to her. Quickly, he clarified. "If you ever feel yourself heading for burn out, need to talk, or just want to see me in your office, wear it," he ordered. She felt her eyes well up, but she quickly wiped away the tears. She'd done enough crying tonight.

"You know 'rick, I missed you too."

**cwcwcwcwcwFINcwcwcwcwcw**

Hope you enjoyed it, and even if it is a one shot, please, please, please REVIEW! I need to know what I'm doing wrong in order to fix it.


End file.
